


Are You Single?

by Crazy_unicornx



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adopted Children, Bangtan Boys | BTS is a Family, Children, Choking, Cute Kids, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Orgy, Other, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Smut, Yandere, everyone has kids, gay porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_unicornx/pseuds/Crazy_unicornx
Summary: I Didn't imagine I'd really publish this~ author(M/n)  is normal, more like an extravagant guy who has a 5 year old son, jungsen. He takes up a job as a baker in a famous street in Seoul. Now, imagine what if, our normal boy meets 7 amazing boys who changed his life......(  BTS X TOP! MALE READER)(BOY X BOY)DONT LIKE DONT READ.Please don't copy MY work. This story is based off MY imagination and MY concept. So don't copy it. Or there will be consequences.Enjoy~~k
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Original Male Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Original Male Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Male Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Male Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Male Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Male Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Male Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Male Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

It isn't like any normal day. Grey skies and pouring rain made it very depressing. Well it wasn't like it wasn't.

Inside a grand luxurious mansion, stood two adults, a man and a woman shouting at each other. The woman stood still with a straight face that screamed 'I hate you' while the man who was slightly taller than her, had trails of tears streaming down his face

"But why? " asked the man, hiccuping and choked with the little drops of saline.

"Because I don't love you anymore ", the female said with no emotion.

"But what about our vows , that we made together. Promises and secrets. Are they all gone? Like you? "He asked.

"Those meant nothing to me. I needed something from you and now I have it. My work with you is done ", she said.

By the time the woman uttered those words, the man had already broke down. Painful sobs coming from his mouth were not enough to display the betrayal he was facing.

"B-but what a-about Jungsen",? He asked her, afraid of the answer, which awaited him.

"Oh that brat? You can keep that little shit with you. Like I care", she said rolling her eyes and then walking towards THEIR bedroom.

And at that moment (m/n) died inside.

Loud wails were heard from the nursery. Inside was a beautiful 3 1/2 month old baby boy, crying for his parents to come. Well now it was changed to parent.

Drying his tears, with the pain still in his heart, (m/n) forced himself to walk to his son's room. He entered the room, quickly walked towards the he crib and picked his son up.

Huge (e/c) hues stared at him, tiny droplets of salty water, still in his eyes, were enough to make anyone go 'aawwwww~'.

Smiling painfully, he started stroking the baby's cheek in order to calm him down. The baby's sniffles quickly stopped upon seeing his father's swollen red eyes. Reaching out towards his face, (m/n) felt a chubby hand, caressing his cheek, softly pinching it and scratching it with his baby nails.

Little Jungsen was trying to comfort his father.

(M/n) chuckled at this action and started crying, but this time time they were tears of happiness. Tears of proudness. Tears of thankfulness.

Seeing his father cry even more, the little boy got worried. No sooner , he also started shedding tears of saline, slowly. Shocked at the emotion, (m/n) quickly shushed the little one.

"Well at least someone still cares for me ", he said chuckling while kissing his son's, now red and runny nose.

Hearing his father laugh, Jungsen started to laugh aswell, showing off his baby gums.

At that moment, (m/n) came back to life.

(Back from the dead fuckers XD)


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief look at (m/n)'s everyday life and he meets some very interesting people.

3rd POV

"Jungsen. Come on bud. You're gonna be late for school, ". "Coming daddy".

Its been 4 years. 4 years since that snob of a wife left her handsome husband and adorable son to somewhere else. Probably hell. To escape from the pain, he decided to leave Canada and go reside in some other country. Through these 4 years, he with his little chipmunk (as he likes to call him) went place to place, in search to find the perfect place.

They started from Italy, then to France then Spain and finally Australia. They lived in so many multi-diversed countries, that ultimately made them bilingual (well at least (m/n) but he decided to teach Jungsen French, which was an obvious fail. He was only 2 okay!). But something didn't feel right in any of those places, so they decided to try any Asian country, first destination being Seoul, south korea. And boy, they thought that place was heaven. And especially the food. Yeah..... Food.

Anyways you guys would've been bored by this information so let's get back to the plot.

Jungsen raced down the stairs towards the kitchen, where he saw his father making breakfast. The sweet smell of maple hit his nose like a truck. Shouting in glee, the energetic 4 year old rushed towards his father and hugged his legs.

"Pappaaaaaaa". (m/n) chuckled and picked up his son with his MUSCULAR arms. Yes I said muscular (he's a top goddamnit). He was now multitasking between handling his son and flipping a pancake.

"Ahh. My baby's awake. Come on finish your breakfast. We gotta hurry before you miss school", (m/n) said in loving tone. "Okay papa! ". After tin shiny their breakfast, the two caterpillars went to jungsen's school.

As (m/n) and Jungsen got out of the car, everyone had their normal routine.

GAWK at the man in front of them. No, seriously. Man or woman, everyone seemed to swoooon over the buff man in front of them.

Oblivious to those looks, (m/n) dropped his son in front of the main gate.

"Bye Jungsen!! , "he waving like a madman. Just as he was about to exit the gate, he bumped into a man. The man was no taller than 5"8, with dark brown hair. if compared, he was a tad bit shorter than (m/n).

"I'm sorry", the man muttered. He was about to walk away, but as soon as he saw the (m/n)'s face, his heart stopped. Never had he seen a man so beautiful. Well more beautiful than him. He took his time to scan the marvelous face.

"-ello! Hello ", he snapped from his trance and came back to his senses. "Is there something on my face "?, (m/n) asked.

"Huh, no". "Oh. Okay"

"I'm seokjin by the way. But just call me jin", the said man, jin said.

"I'm (m/n) ", (m/n) introduced.

"Haven't seen you around here before. Are you new"?   
"Yeah I just moved in a couple of months ago near xxxx(just insert any address) ", (m/n) said.

"Oh I live nearby. We could maybe hang out sometime ", jin said.

(M/n) sensed some flirt in those words but smirked and replied, "alright".

Since jin came on foot, (m/n) offered a ride to him, to which he reluctantly agreed. Their talk on the car was just about the profession, family and what did they like in common.

During this whole talk, both did not even utter the word 'children'. (M/n) came to know that Jin was a model and worked for a sunrise company. Jin came to know that (m/n) was a professional baker and worked at a famous street.

"So we'll meet at 12:00 after work tomorrow. Its a lunch date okay. Meet me at The Mocha. Ok?. Bye ", Jin said stepping out of the car.

"Kay. Bye",(m/n) replied.

(M/n) reached his home and started to get ready for his job at the bakery.

(M/n)'s POV

"Hey Jackson. " no reply. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Perfect and handsome Jackson". He emerges from the baking room and be like "you called (m/n)."? I could hear Sehun laughing demonically from the baking room.

"Hey (ms.) Jackson something strange happened today", I said.

Hearing this, Sehun got interested and peeked from the baking room. Jackson raised his eyebrows, "huh. What is it (bish)? "

"I met a guy"

Silence.

"And he was very handsome "

More silence.

Sehun was glaring fire at the back of  
(M/n)'s head. 'How could he like another guy when I'm here. '

"And then he kind of asked me out".

Hearing this Jackson turned his face away from (m/n). The pain in his heart was unbearable.

You see Jackson and sehun had a crush on (m/n) ever since he opened the bakery. Every single thing about him was perfect and they loved that about him.

Just as everyone was shocked from the confession accept (m/n), the door bell of the bakery rang, signalling someone has entered.

"Uhhhhh.... Do you have a blueberry pastry"?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. I have prewritten chapters in my notebook but its just really time consuming to type these on my phone. Anyway the next update might be on Saturday so stay tuned. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. Thank you for your time.   
> ~k
> 
> Here you guys can comment my mistakes on this chapter.
> 
> Kudos & comment. ~


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (m/n) meets some of his new admirers

3rd POV

"Uhhh.... Do you guys serve blueberry pastry ",?

A short man with dyed blue hair walked in. He looked like a cat.

"Oh we do. Please have a seat", Sehun says, completely forgetting about what happened moments ago. Jackson also broke it off and went back to the baking room, to prepare the said order.

Sitting down on an empty table , in front of the sweets display, the man looked around the room. His eyes landed on a buff figure, arranging freshly baked confections on the display.

The male bent down to place the pastries at the bottom of the shelf, and the shortie couldn't help but stare at his ass.

(M/n) started to feel a bit insecure as he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to see the same guy, the first customer of the day.

"Is there anything else you want? ", (m/n) asked.

The man blinked out of his trance. "Oh, no nothing, thanks".(but that ass tho)   
(M/n) eyed the man suspiciously.

"Wait! "   
"yes? "   
" I'm YoonGi, by the way "

'What's with guys randomly telling me their name. Like seriously, it's the second time this day.' (m/n) thought, somehow weirded out. Either way, (m/n) being the polite guy, introduced himself.

"Oh cool, I'm (m/n) ".

They started talking to each other about their work and other boring stuff. Y'all readers don't need to know the details.

A few minutes later, Sehun came back with YoonGi's order.

"So... Hard day? Trying To eat the stress out? ", (m/n) asked YoonGi, already feeling the man's situation. Either option would completely be relatable to him.

"Ehh... You could say a hard day. I mean I work from home and also taking care of an energetic kid at the same time is pretty tiring", YoonGi says with a small smile.

"YOU HAVE A BABEH?!?! "

"Wut? "

(M/n) cleared his throat and repeated, "you have a kid? "

"Yeah. His name is kyon ".

"Oh. How old is he? ".

"Five".

"Oh. He is an year older than him".

YoonGi raised an eyebrow, "who's him? "

"Oh. I have a son too".

YoonGi widened his eyes 'he has a child? He kind of looks too young to have a child. Either way, he seems like a nice a father. I hope his wife treats him better than my own did. That slut. ' he though, taking another bite from his pastry.

"What's his name? ", YoonGi enquired.

"Jungsen".

YoonGi finished his pastry while talking to the (h/c) boy. He got to know some stuff about him, but he didn't know about his past.

'Wow. He's so cool. Not to mention drop-dead handsome. I hope he is single, cause he is MINE. Well.. Unless someone's after him already, then I guess we have a rivalry... stranger' yoongi thought darkly..... Well kind of. He cared about (m/n) and wouldn't mind if he chose someone else above him, but it would be nice if he chose HIM.

"So I guess I should go now. My next appointment is almost due", YoonGi said.

"Oh, first give me your phone number ", (m/n) said, more like demanded.

Oh how long YoonGi waited for this question. Happily, he took out his phone and gave it to (m/n). They exchanged numbers, and then YoonGi took his leave.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly for (m/n) despite small bicker fights between Jackson and Sehun. It was around 4:00 signalling (m/n) to pick up his chipmunk. He got in his car, waved bye to both the idiots and drove towards jungsen's kindergarten.

Time skipeu ~

(M/n) 's POV

God. Finally I'm here. I missed my son. I know it's childish and completely reversed but I'm pretty sure he missed me too. I can't help it. After the heartbreak, I always worry about him.

Raising him without a mother was Definatly hard, but I don't him to think that his father left him for oblivion.

I reached the main gate and saw his class huddled together with a man.'I think he's the class teacher 'I thought. The boy was no taller than 5"5, making him shorter than me.

He had light brown hair and kind of chubby cheeks. In my opinion,.......   
He looked hella cute.

He was laughing with the kids and greeting parents who came to pick up their kids. His eyes landed on mine and staaaaaarrrred. And then he smiled. Smiling aswell, I walked over to Jungsen and the man.

"Pappaaaaaaa", he shouts happily and jumps for a hug. I laughed and lifted him up. We shared our moment and heard a weird ass laugh.

I turn around to see the same guy. Man, I should call him teacher instead of that. (Or maybe daddy XD. Dammit I forgot reader was the top.)

"Good afternoon. I'm jungsen's class teacher ". -

Bingo.

"Kim TaeHyung. "

Nice name.

"Good afternoon. If you hadn't heard by now, I'm his father, (l/n) (m/n) ". We laughed.

"Well he was the last kid to go ". I looked around and saw no one else but a few teachers. Guess I need to come sooner to pick him up.

He seemed like a nice guy, so I decided to be nice (for once XD).   
"If that's so, then you wanna come to my bakery? You know we can hang out", I offered. Jesus, (m/n) stop being so awkward and cringy.

TaeHyung's POV

Should I say yes or no?. From the moment we made eye contact, I knew he was the one. The one who can make me feel emotions which died years ago. Love. I know it might sound crazy, but I do believe in love at first sight. And I think that's what just happen.

Back to the question, should I say yes or no? If he has raised jungsen, then he is brilliant , because Jungsen's such an innocent and sweet child.

He's so hot.

But I have to take care of Hwang. As I was thinking about this question, I didn't notice (m/n) was really close to my face.

"Umm. Are you okay, Tae?".

He called me Tae!!

But I wish he would call me his.

I can't leave Hwang by himself. Guess I have to bring him along. Not that I mind, we would have some son and dad moment. Plus he was whining about going out.

"Huh. Oh sure I'll come. But if you don't mind can I bring my son aswell? It'll only take a few minutes from the babysitting room".

"WAIT YOU HAVE A BABEH ASWELL?!? "

I laughed at that. Yes I did have a kid. People find it amusing, being so young and have a kid.

I guess we all make mistakes when we are young.

I'm not saying that Hwang is a bother or a mistake. Heck , without him, I would've died, but having him so early was shocking. But what did he mean by aswell?

I snapped from my thoughts and went to pick up my son from the babysitting room. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hi jungkook"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One question, am I going too slow with the story? Anyway, taehyung is 22 in this story meaning he was 17 when he had a child. Yes, his child's name is Hwang. The updates will be a little late from now cause I'm on a vacation and there is no Internet. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Thank you for your time. ~  
> \- k
> 
> kudos & comment ~


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting new people

"Hi jungkook! "

"Oh hi hyung! ", jungkook replied, showing off his bunny teeth.

"How was Hwang ".

"He was behaving really well. He did cry after lunch, saying he missed his daddy".

"Awwww. He really did that. Where is he? ".

"In the washroom".

You see, Hwang had problems in learning. He forgot about things easily and is ecstatic most of the time. So even though his father's a kindergarten teacher, he doesn't teach him, thus missing a chance to study with other kids, even jungsen. But that doesnt matter. Cause he has the best teacher/carer one could ever ask for, jungkook.

Suddenly a tiny figure emerged from the washroom.   
"Pappaaaa~", the little alien like child exclaimed.

"Baby~"

Jungkook awed at the heartwarming scene.

"Well jungkook, I have to go out with someone. Thanks for your help", taehyung greeted.

"Is this 'someone' a girl, hyung?" Jungkook smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. To this taehyung laughed. Half jokingly and half bittersweetly. He had no intentions to ever get involved with any women, ever again. Not after that happened.

"Hahaha no way! He's someone I don't want you to Know ", taehyung replied somewhat darkly, but smiled casually.

'He? A guy? 'Jungkook thought but shrugged it off.

"Anyway again thanks for taking care of him as always ".

"Anytime hyung".

~near the parking lot.

"Ok. Shall we leave? ", Taehyung asked, only to find (m/n) running after jungsen in the almost empty parking lot. He chuckled and shouted their names to get their attention.

As soon as jungsen saw Hwang, he rushed towards him and hugs him.

Let's just say, jungsen learned this gesture from his father. HUGGING. RANDOM. PEOPLE.

Hwang was shocked by this action, but soon smiled and hugged back.   
Looking at the two kids, (m/n) left a hearty laugh and taehyung couldn't help but smile.

If look it from my side, I swear these four looked like a family. Well a dismantled alien family. Or a family of cockroaches . That was random.

Anyway, together, they left for the bakery.

~at the bakery

As soon as they reached the bakery, (m/n) saw two of his other co-workers, Jun and Minghao, serving customers. It was 4:00 at noon, so there weren't many customers. (M/n) took taehyung by the hand and took them towards a table for four.

"So would you like to have something? Everything's on me. ", (m/n) said.

Taehyung was about to say no, but was enterupted by Hwang, who was looking at his dad, with puppy dog eyes and shouted "I want a donut appa! "

"I'm so sorry ", taehyung said apologetically. (M/n) laughed and said, "It's fine. Do you want anything. " "no thanks. " "Oreo frappe it is ".

Taehyung was surprised. He met this man today and he already felt a connection towards him. The way he reacted towards him, made taehyung feel like he already knew him. Oh right, his son is just like him.. Jungsen, that sweet little kid.

While taehyung was lost in his thoughts, the two at the counter we're swooning over the owner of the bakery, basically their boss.

"Hey boys, everything going smooth? "(M/n) asked.

"Its been going well, boss", Minghao said as Jun made his way back to the kitchen.

As (m/n) was dictating his order, he saw minghao's hair falling on his face. Reaching out to his face, (m/n) pushed the strands of hair being his ear.

AAANNDDD there it is again. THE BLUSH on minghao's face was redder than fifty shades of red.

Redder than romano's tomatoes.

(M/n) smiled and went back to taehyung, unnoticing minghao's blush. (M/n) and taehyung started to talk about random stuff , came to know things about each other. Later, taehyung left to use the washroom, leaving (m/n) with two energetic kids.

"(M/n) -chan, do you like daddy"? Hwang asked curiously while taking a bite out of his rainbow donut.

(M/n) blushed a little and replied, "well I'm not sure about him, but I do like you". Hwang smiled brightly and rushed towards (m/n) for a hug. (M/n) happily hugged him back.

"Pappa do you not love me anymore? ", jungsen asked sadly, on verge of tears.

"Of course, I love you too, baby", (m/n) cooed. By this time, the shop was staring at the hugging bundle, in awe. Even the chinese duo, we're literally dieing of cuteness which emitted from their crush.

Taehyung cane out of the washroom, wondering why everyone was crowding near his table.

And what he saw, made his heart melt. there was no moment like this when he was with his wife.

Seeing his so, warm up to a stranger made him feel shocked. From his point of view Hwang was an energetic child but only around his father. It was shocking to see him so happy with someone else. Since. That. Day.   
Moreover, he felt more attracted towards (m/n).

I wish he was mine.

Taehyung sighed dreamily and walked towards the trio.   
"I hope he didn't trouble you", taehyung said.   
"Not at all. I have to say you have quite a sweetheart there", (m/n) said sweetly, complimenting Tae's alien.

"I'll agree with you on that one".

Time skipeu~

It was almost 6 in the evening and it was time for them to part their ways. The bakery was closing down, so (m/n) left the work on the chinese duo's shoulders.

"Should I drop you back home? ", (m/n) offered.   
"Oh no It's okay. Don't waste your time on us ", said taehyung.   
" ok".

Both of them turned to leave, but (m/n) turned towards taehyung, pulled him towards himself and quickly pecked him........ One the Cheek.

Before any kid can scream in horror, (m/n) picked jungsen up and ran towards his home (RASENGAN!!), while taehyung was awestruck at what happened. He felt his son tugging at his pants.

"Appa, can we go now? ", he says woh an unnoticable smirk on his face.

Okay. We all know these two insects saw their daddies kissing. (I swear this ki-)

Taehyung snaps out of his trance and quickly nodded a tint of pink still on his cheeks.

'I think I'm in love 'taehyung thought. (You think.. You think... BITCH YOU ARE!!! My book wouldnt work if you wouldnt fall in love the reader, you asshole)

Meanwhile, when taehyung was 'trying' to convince himself (even though the author specifically told him), taehyung jr. was smiling, finaly convincing himself that his daddy was in love.

Flashback~

"Hey Hwang! Do you think your appa likes my daddy ", jungsen whispers to Hwang, while munching on his kookie.   
"Umm.... don't know. Why are you asking? Boi is your dad gay? " Hwang exclaimed, showing off his 100℅ in thuganomics, but was immediately shushed by jungsen.

"Idiot! Didn't you see how your appa was seeing my daddy. He was totally in love! ", jungsen said in a valley girl accent, inherited from his father.

After recalling what happened a while ago, Hwang finally realises that hus father was in love.

"Ah yes! Jungsen would you like if our fathers got married? "Hwang asked excitedly. He had wished to see his father happy, after his wretched wife left him for another man.

But Hwang faced nothing but silence from the (h/c) boy. The kid beside him became silent.   
"Jungsen? "

The said boy lifted his head up with a few tears of happiness in his eyes. Hwang panicked and did what jungsen always loves to do. HUG. And almost instantly, the smaller boy hugged him back.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for the right person who would treat my papa right. Hwang, I believe that your father is a great man for my daddy."

(WARNING: THUG JUNGSEN IS COMING. THE EVIL BUT CUTE THUGLORD IS HERE)

"But I swear if , your appa is going to hurt my papa, then..... Then something bad will happen ", he stuttered but continued.

"Like i'll take the sprinkles out of your donut... Or... Or never give you hugs o-or-

But just as jungsen was blackmailing, the other kid, bursts up, "yaahh! Would you stop?! Yes I think my daddy is good for your papa. But my daddy would never hurt anyone. And stop threatening me o-or i'll get the aliens to eat you up! "Hwang said breathless.

There was a moment of silence.

Jungsen stared at Hwang with his mouth hanging open.

"You know aliens?! ".

And that's how folks , the two roaches got even closer, and discussed about their future missions on going to Uranus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayo! Boy this was a big ass chapter. I hope enjoyed this. I know its going slow, but hey you got to meet jun and Minghao. This is probably the biggest chapter but I swear the upcoming chapter is even bigger. More comedy coming up soon! Bye~


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a doctor's trip

The next day came really quickly. (M/n) quickly finished his chores and woke up his son. While doing so, he Suddenly remembered his 'date' with Jin.

'He said 6 in the afternoon, right? That gives me plenty of time. Oh snap! That means I have to find a babysitter for jungsen. Wait, didn't taehyung say there is a babysitter that works in the school. Maybe I can use his help ' (m/n) thought happily. If this 'babysitter' really works well, then maybe he can alwaysalwayscare of jungsen, when he goes out for business.

After dressing up, he started making breakfast. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realise that jungsen had entered the kitchen, and was now touching a heavy pot with hot soup in it. The kid was curious so he decided to touch it.

BAD IDEA.

As soon as he touched the handle, he screamed in agony, alerting (m/n) from his thoughts. He rushed towards jungsen, who was now sobbing.

"Oh my god! Baby how did this happen!?! ". (M/n) felt stupid after asking that question. Of course anyone would cry if they burn their hand.

He quickly took sone cold water from the fridge in a mug, and dipped jungsen's hand in it, to reduce the pain. To which jungsen cried even more. But the pain surely decreased.

'Yep. No way im gonna send him school like this. I'll talk to that babysitter later. Right now I need to take him to the hospital '(m/n) thought while hugging his son, who by now has a red palm and was sniffling.   
But one thing that crawled up (m/n) 's mind and made him sigh.

Jungsen. Hated. Doctors.

Why?

Because one time, when a doctor had called his father 'ugly', he bit his hand and shouted 'MY DADDY IS THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD'.

And after that, let's just say that jungsen isn't in good terms with almost any doctor.

Shaking his head, (m/n) tried to convince the sniffling child in his lap.  
"Hey bud. What if we go to the doctors and then we can go for ice-cream. How about that? ", he tried to bargain.

Jungsen looks straight into his eyes and blankly said, "No".   
(M/n) sighed and decided to try his wild card. He smirked and nudged his son.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Jungsen looked at his father, who said those words with a pout and few tears glistening his eyes.  
The boy panicked and quickly yelled, "oh no daddy! Please don't cry! If it makes you happy, then i'll go to the dotor", he finished, somehow forgetting about the pain in his hand.   
(M/n) chuckled at his son's pronunciation of doctor.   
"Then let's go, shall we? The sooner the better ", (m/n) said picking up his son and walking towards his car.

Time skipeu~

They reached a nearby children's hospital which was a few blocks away from (m/n) 's bakery. 'Wow that was close'he thought. He held jungsen in his arms, who was surprisingly asleep, despite the pain in his hand. He goes towards the reception and almost immediately the male receptionist had hus eyes on all over the (e/c) man.

(M/n) explains his son's condition to which the receptionist replies.,   
"Oh. okay. You can meet Dr. Park within 5 minutes. Please fill this form." He hands out the form sweetly towards (m/n), to which (m/n) smiles back and the receptionist.....

Dies.

No seriously. He died.

....... From cuteness.

Yeah......

There was still some time left so he decided to make some calls aka letting taehyung know that jungsen wouldn't attend school today.

" good morning taehyung! I would like to inform you that jungsen will be unable to attend school today, " he says.   
On the other hand, taehyung furrows his eyebrows, thinking why couldn't his favourite student attend the class.

"Okay. But may I ask why? ".

"He accidently burned his hand ".

"Oh my god! Take care of him and tell him that Tae-tae wishes him ooga booga ".

(m/n) chuckled at his son's code words he used for depicting things, " will do. And one more thing. You said there was babysitter at the school, right? Could you please give me his number?".

"Yeah sure. But may I ask why? "

"Oh I'm going out with someone".

Hearing this, teahyung's heart sunk a little. He really thought (m/n) would like him the way he never likes anyone else. (Jealous much?) But still he was happy that (m/n) found someone else besides him because he was new to the town.

"Okay. But remember his name is jeon jungkook ".   
"Will do. Bye! ".

As soon as he bid farewell to taehyung, the nurse (because the receptionist was DEAD. Common sense, bro) called you for your requested appointment.

"The office is straight down the hallway ", she said, politely. Giving her your award winning smile you walked towards the clinic, with jungsen in your arms.

Barging in (m/n) said, "good morning doctor! I hope I'm not wasting your time " sitting down on one of the chairs.

He got one good look at the doctor. He has blonde hair and baby-like features, which honestly looked good on him. Overall he seemed quite short but at the same had plenty of muscles. In other words, he was a mochi.

"Oh no not at all. I go through this all day. Specially when I get to treat little kids like him", the doctor chuckled, referring to the , now awake, jungsen in (m/n) 's arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't introduce myself, I'm Park Jimin ", the said man interjected.

"I'm (m/n) and this is my son, jungsen".

"Hewwo"  
Jimin chuckled and greeted back.

"I think I see the problem in front of me ", Jimin said, pointing at jungsen's burnt palm.

Jungsen glanced at his hand and then back at the doctor, shyly stretching his injured palm towards him to examine it. Jimin smiled at his gesture , gently taking his arm and observing the burn.

"That shouldn't be a problem ", he said turning around to grab an ointment from the table.

Jimin's POV

'Is my face red?

Oh my god....

Oh my god....

OH MY GOD!!

(M/n) is sooooo hot! His wife must be so lucky to have such a man in her life. better than what I had to experience for 3 years..   
Oh wait! The ointment ' Jimin snapped out of his thoughts, taking what he needed and turned towards the two.

And what he saw made his heart swell.

(M/n) was touching noses with jungsen, just like how a mother would. With this little sight of affection, Jimin was reminded of his own son and how he spends his time with him.

"U-um heres what you need. I'll put it on this time ", Jimin said, sadly interrupting the adorable moment between the father and the son. Jimin quickly put on the medicine and covered it with medical tape. After that, he handed the ointment tube to (m/n).

"Igwae", jungsen read in such a way, which made both grown men (well at least one) awwww~

"I'll write it down for ya, "he said, taking a sheet of paper.

"Okay. Make sure you visit the clinic one more time after a couple of days and apply this for 4 weeks and your hand shall be good as new. ".   
That's a long time.

Not as long as you di-

"Okay so I guess i'll see you another time. Maybe the next time we meet we can make some plans. "

"Yeah sure".

They both parted ways. (M/n) on jimin's mind and FOOD on (m/n) 's mind. Aaaannnddd they went on with their day.

'I still need to call that jungkook dude'(m/n) thought as he drove back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter aint long enough then I don't know what is. I know this story is progressiing really slowly but that's the way I write. Also special thanks to Omiseok for helping me out with another chapter. Seriously if this were to be a manhwa then you'd be a great editor! Ily bae. Anyways thanks for reading!   
> ~k

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I hope you guys enjoy this story. The updates are irregular. I don't when I'll be updating. The chapters will be a little short. With all that the author out!  
> ~k
> 
> kudos & comment.


End file.
